


Illuminated

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Seiji vows.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "one with the shadows"

Yes, he fought with light, and lightning; and the fickle hand of fate, in its whims, pushed him in opposition (only half-accepted, because it was hardly something he'd agreed to) with an adversary aligned to Darkness itself.

_I am more than an armour and an honourific._

Seiji blew out the last of the candles. The room filled with the clinging silence of nighttime and he drew a slow and measured breath; held it; released.

_I am myself and no one, no thing will change that._

No matter how much that fear tried to insist otherwise.

He would _not_ be mastered.


End file.
